Public Transportation
by Dobby123
Summary: Tsuna realized that going to the airport with his guardians was an extremely bad idea.


**I suck at humor very badly. Anyways this was a challenge I received from the gracious Skygem, though. I'm not sure if this was how she envisioned it. But here it is.**

Public Transportation

It was a surprising cool summer afternoon in Sicily, Italy. It was breezy, bright, with lots of clouds in the sky and the Vongola family of eight boarded their private jet, to enjoy a month vacation in their hometown Namimori, Japan after narrowing escaping a mini war with an opposing family over a small misunderstanding. Tsunayoshi Sawada rested against his seat as he watched the rest of his family chat among each other clearly excited for the trip. He smiled as he thought about how far they come over the pasted eight years and he couldn't imagine being anywhere else without them. The jet started up with an odd clanking sound, before a loud **bang** reached their ears. The family immediately went on guard waiting for somebody to attack before their flight attendant Amelia came in.

"Sorry Decimo, it would seem the engine is fried." The flight attendant looked jittery as the whole family started at her with various ranges of emotion before moaning.

"It's fine, are there any chances the engine will be replace soon," Tsuna asked, his voice low and slightly deep. He definitely changed over the years.

The flight attendant shook her head and delivered the rest of the bad news. Tsuna groaned. It was just his luck that this had to happen to them, but he didn't fret about it.

"Juudaime, what do you suppose we do," Gokudera whispered to him.

Tsuna thought about it and to him the answer was pretty obvious, but scary as well. They would have to use public transportation.

"Guess we will have to go on a plane then." Tsuna said looking at his right hand man.

Gokudera blanched and looked at the guardians then looked at his boss. "Boss, do you really, really think that's a good idea?"

Tsuna looked at his family.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO TO THE EXTREME?"

"Haha don't worry sempai."

"Kufufufu, as if I ride the plan with those people right Chrome."

"Mukuro-sama…"

"No way, I don't want to ride a plan with other people."

Then Tsuna turned his head to a door on the other side of the jet. There lied the fierce and powerful Hibari Kyoya who despised crowds and he realized that this was a bad idea.

"We don't exactly have a choice in the matter," Tsuna said sweating a bit.

Gokudera sputtered, "Surely we can use somebody else's jet."

Tsuna shook his head mournfully, "Dino is in America, the Varia would put up an argument, and the Shimon is in Russia. At this point if we really want to go to Japan we'll just have to make the sacrifice or just wait the whole week."

"No way," Lambo said in a whiny voice. Gokudera finger twitched and Tsuna nerves jumped. It seem like today will be the day where they will have to deal with a less than compliant Lambo.

"Don't start Lambo," Tsuna said in a warning tone, but was ignored. Sometimes he wondered if he's that same Dame-Tsuna that nobody respected or he was that one person nobody ever takes seriously or was it just his family? The endless possibilities.

…

Tsuna was suspicious, they got to the airport with little to no problems at all, they actually managed to check their luggage in and go through the security with absolutely no problem. Also, Lambo stopped crying, Mukuro wasn't even trying to cause chaos, and Hibari actually stayed with the group, Ryohei was quiet, and the rest was looking around for any sign of danger. It was all good until Lambo somehow snuck away from the group and none of them realized until they heard a loud **–BOOM- **and pink dust flew around the terminal they were in.

That set off a chain reaction, Mukuro and Hibari started fighting, Ryohei started yelling, Yamamoto wasn't any help since he laughed the whole time, and Gokudera was cursing. Tsuna stared at the chaos unfold before him and decided that from now on that if the jet brakes down again, he will never resort to public transportation with his family ever again.


End file.
